Prématuré
by tompotter12
Summary: "Certains enfants naissent prématurément, d'autres meurent trop tôt. Voici la triste histoire d'Harry Potter, l'enfant qui aurait pu être un héros."


Disclamed.

Harry potter ainsi que tous ses personnage appartiennent à la fantastique J.K Rowling.

Certains mondes sont créés précipitamment sur des bases instables, d'autres qui nous paraissent pourtant solides disparaissent avant l'heure.

Certains enfants naissent prématurément, d'autres s'en vont bien trop tôt. C'est la triste histoire d'Harry Potter, l'enfant qui aurait pu être le héro d'un monde.

Noir, coton, fatigue, lassitude. Odeur de sang, d'urine, d'excrément. Air vicié, âcre, et si dense qu'il en devient palpable, presque solide.

Un enfant ouvre les yeux, révélant deux prunelles d'un vert intense, et lumineux. Mais ce sont des yeux qui montrent la triste réalité. Dans ceux-ci nul

trace d'innocence et de joie de vivre, rien d'autre qu'une flamme qui diminue lentement, régulièrement, surement. Bientôt elle n'est plus qu'étincelle

minuscule, tandis que les derniers vestiges de chair disparaissent laissant place aux os nus, seulement recouvert d'une peau fine et fragile.

Mais l'enfant est spécial. Dans l'infinité des possibles il aurait pu devenir héros d'un monde, sauveur d'un peuple en détresse, puissant magiciens parmi

les puissants magiciens, reconnu et adulé de tous...

Au lieu de quoi il est devenu un enfant non désiré, rangé et abandonné au fond d'un placard. Sa famille est même parvenue à oublier qu'il vit sous leur

toit, il n'est plus nourri du tout, depuis déjà trois semaines, et son corps a, depuis longtemps, dépassé les ultimes limites du supportable. L'enfant

est au delà du stade mortel de la dénutrition, il est entré dans la non-nutrition, stade fatal à tout humain, quel qu'il soit.

Et pourtant la puissante magie qui est encore présente dans ce corps squelettique, le maintient toujours en vie. Juste au cas où...

Au cas où ceux qui l'ont abandonné chez ces gens reviendraient sur leur décision, mais il n'en est rien.

De l'autre côté de la porte du placard les bruits de la maison s'estompent, laissant place au silence tranquille de la nuit. Lorsque plus rien ne bouge,

lorsque tous se taisent, l'enfant se redresse péniblement. S'assoit sur son lit miteux, fin et crasseux, s'appuie sur une main et lève l'autre. Péniblement,

il effleure le verrou du bout de ses doigts squelettiques, pâles et froids, comme s'il était déjà mort. L'espace d'une seconde sa peau reprend une teinte rosée, des étincelles crépitent au bout de ses doigts, un déclic se fait entendre et la porte s'entrebâille. Le sang reflux alors vers le cerveau de l'enfan qui reste assit quelques instants, le souffle court, ses côtes saillantes se levant et s'abaissant en un rythme erratique, désespéré pour garder un semblant

de vie dans ce corps. Puis il se lève, titube et trébuche jusqu'à la porte de derrière qu'il ouvre de la même façon.

Il sort alors dans le jardin des Dursley et s'étend dans l'herbe, le regard fixé sur la voûte étoilée, débarrassée du moindre petit nuage. La lune, pleine et ronde illumine le jardin d'une lumière fantomatique qui atténue les contours des objets dans la pénombre, adoucit le monde, le couvre d'une multitude de couleurs pastel magnifiques.

Un petit serpent aux écailles d'or jaillit d'entre les rosiers de la tante Pétunia et rampe jusqu'à lui. Il lui parle, et l'enfant, concentrant toute l'innocence qui lui reste lui répond. Il ne s'étonne pas de ce fait, ne pense pas qu'il parle une autre langue, n'y prête pas attention. Seul compte le serpent qui

lui parle, le seul être vivant à être près de lui dans les derniers instants.

La douleur disparaît, et l'espace d'un instant fugitif l'enfant se dit qu'il est dommage de mourir ainsi, qu'il aurait aimé rester vivant et parler un peu plus longtemps avec le petit reptile. Celui-ci monte sur lui, s'enroule sur sa poitrine et siffle doucement:

-Je veillerais sur toi.

Et l'enfant le remercie, en un sifflement doux semblable à une douce brise qui jouerait dans les hautes cimes d'arbres millénaires, qui se dresserait tout autour de l'enfant, comme pour le protéger de leurs branches, de toutes les douleurs du monde.

Les dernières sensations s'estompent alors que sa magie déclare forfait et laisse la nature reprendre ses droits.

Une dernière fois l'enfant regarde les étoiles. Puis ses yeux verts perdent toute luminosité, se voilent, son regard maintenant vide toujours rivé dans l'immensité de la voûte étoilée, comme si le petit garçon était capable de voir ce que les hommes sont incapables de percevoir.

Un dernier souffle tremblant franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, tandis qu'une unique larme cristalline s'échappe du coin de son œil droit et roule lentement sur la joue pâle et déjà froide, laissant derrière elle un sillon humide et étincelant. Le serpent pousse un long sifflement, lui aussi est triste que

ce petit humain soit déjà partit. Mais, fidèle à sa promesse, il reste sur la poitrine de l'enfant, veille sur son corps afin d'empêcher quiconque de le

profaner.

Au même instant dans un hôpital une jeune mère pousse une dernière fois. Le corps nu et chaud de son enfant glisse entre ses cuisses et sort. Il ne respire

pas, il n'est pas assez développé. Les médecins s'affairent, massent, et font tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Finalement le bambin ouvre des yeux étonnamment vert et pousse un long hurlement. Le voici né, grand prématuré dans un des non moins grand hôpitaux de Londres. C'est un nouvel univers des possibles qui s'ouvre à lui.


End file.
